kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Shirayuki
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 雨には雨の戦い方がある。そう教えてくれたのは司令官です。大丈夫。雨の日もご一緒に参りましょう！ |RainySeason2015_EN = There are tactics for the days in the rain. It was you, Commander, that taught us so. It is okay. Let us go together even on a rainy day. |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = ううん…この季節、飛び交う虫は苦手です。ぐるぐる型のお香を焚きましょ！白雪にお任せください！一網打尽です！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Ugh, I don't like flying insects this season. Let's burn a swirly-type incense! Leave it to Shirayuki to handle the big task! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = 'swirly-type incense' refers to coil-based anti-mosquito smoke repellenthttp://neko3nanodesu.seesaa.net/article/421747538.html. |Valentine2015 = 司令官…あの、こちらに甘いお菓子をご用意しました。良かったら、召し上がって？ |Valentine2015_EN = Commander.... Um, I have some sweets here for you. If you'd like, please have them. |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = クリスマスというだけでこんなにはしゃいでいいものかしら。でも、いいのよね、きっと。だって、ほら。 |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = I wonder if it's fine to get this merry just because it's Christmas. Still, I guess it's alright, definitely. I mean, just look. |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = はい、大掃除も抜かり無く完了したと思います。司令官、一緒に年末の富くじを買いに行きませんか？私、実は、毎年買ってるんです。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Yes, I think I have cleaned up without a hitch. Commander, won't you go buy Year-end lottery with me? I always bought it every year, to be honest. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = "Tomikuji(富くじ)" is the lottery of the old style in japan, not a "O-mikuji(お神籤)". |NewYear2016 = 司令官、本年もどうぞよろしくお願いいたします。あの、よかったら羽根突きご一緒にどうですか。吹雪ちゃんも呼んでます。 |NewYear2016_EN = Commander, please take care of me this year as well. If it is fine with you, will you play Japanese Badminton with me? I'll call Fubuki-chan to come as well. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 一生懸命作りました、チョコ。良かったら召し上がって・・・でも私、料理とか余りしたことなくって・・・すみません |Valentine2016_EN = I did my best making this chocolate. If you don't mind, please have it... but I don't have much experience with baking... so I'm sorry. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 司令官、このクッキーは？あ！「もらったらお返しを」という文化！そうなのですね。私も再度のお返ししないと。何がいいかしら。え？違う…の？ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Commander, these cookies are? Ah! The culture of "receive and return"! That's what this is, right? I also have to return something again. What would be good? Eh? That's... not it? |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 三周年、心よりお祝い申し上げます。白雪も、ますますお役に立てるよう頑張ります。はい、お任せ下さい！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Heartfelt congratulation for the third anniversary. Shirayuki will continue to strive to contribute. Yes. Leave it to me! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨には雨の戦い方がある、そう教えてくれたのは司令官です。大丈夫、雨の日もご一緒に参りましょう！ |RainySeason2016_EN = 'We have a way to battle even on rainy days!'. It is you who taught me that, Commander. Don't worry, let's do our best on a rainy day! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Has brown hair in pig-tails, and holds her cannon in a similar manner to Fubuki. *As with the rest of the Fubuki class, she wears a short-sleeved serafuku. Personality *She takes a respectful, grateful attitude towards the admiral. *In Fubuki Ganbarimasu manga, she seems to love the sound of armaments firing. She even collecting casing of Type 3 shells, Torpedo, Aircraft Bomb, and some more. Trivia *Her name means "White Snow"; she was named after Emperor Shōwa's favorite white stallion. **It was first carried by the seventh Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the First Kamikaze class in 1906. *Built by Yokohama Dockyard **Laid down 19 June 1926. **Launched 15 November 1927. **Commissioned 18 December 1928. *Sunk in an air attack on 3 March 1943, southeast of Finschhafen, Papua New Guinea (07°15′S 148°30′E), during the Battle of the Bismarck Sea. Quests *Required by Quests A47, B35 and B36. Category:Fubuki Class Category:Destroyers